Angelica Simmons
Angelica Simmons, also known by her superhero alias Frost Bite, is a student at Thomsen High and a current member of the Young Bloods. The daughter of Dwayne Maxin, the leader of the Los Angeles superhero team the LA Stars and also known as Captain Quake, Angelica was a solo vigilante that prowled San Diego's streets prior to joining the team. Biography Pre-YB In a poetic sense, Angelica was a girl born with everything and nothing. Being the daughter of the famous Captain Quake, you would think Angelica would live the dream life. Fame, fortune, popularity were all available to her. However Angelica learned fairly quickly that that life was a charade. Dwayne Maxin might have been a famous hero, but he was a second rate father at the best of times. He never even married Angelica's mother Diana, and that was unfortunately not uncommon for Maxin's children and spouses. Maxin was around most of the time when Angelica was very young, but soon after her birth he became absorbed with the party life of fame. Angelica grew up seeing her father vilified in the press, and when he was around he only seemed to focus on her abilities and his desire for her to be a famous hero as well. Captain Quake used his money and influence to give Angelica the greatest tutors, trainers and mentors available. For a few years, Angelica thought this was what love was, and desired to make her father proud. However by age ten or so that illusion started to shatter. By 13 she saw her father for who he really was, not an evil man but a shell of the hero people thought he was. He had all the money, power, and fame a person could want and for what? She saw man with no real family, few friends, and a legacy of corruption and disappointment. She made a promise to herself at that age that she wouldn't grow up to be like him, she would be better and show people what it actually meant to be a hero. Angelica spent the next two years home schooled, using her father's team of tutors and specialists to her own end and becoming a fierce warrior in her own right. By fifteen Angelica used her father's money and influence to have her own costume and equipment made, and within weeks the vigilante hero known as frostbite was on the streets, Since child heroes are notoriously looked down upon and even hunted by the police at times, Angelica did the best to keep her double life a secret, but her emotional state was not stable. Her hero work became an outlet for her anger and disappointment and that led to some fairly brutal encounters with street thugs and criminals. After nearly a year her mother caught on to what she was doing and threatened to call the police if she didn't stop. Diana was horrified at what her daughter had become, and Angelica soon came to realize she was being just as selfish as her father in how she was acting. Her father tried to reconcile their relationship, even offering her an internship with the Stars, but it was too late for that. Angelica moved out of Los Angeles with her mother, seeking a fresh start in San Diego. Now she's attending Thomson High but is struggling to make friends and fit in with the other kids. Though she has become better at controlling her anger, she can't seem to stop the urge to fight crime, as she has an overwhelming desire to show the world what a real hero is like. Powers and abilities Like most other members of the Young Bloods, Angelica has access to superhuman powers thanks to the Dragon Crystals. * Ice Manipulation: Angelica can use the vapor around her and convert it into ice, this can come in the various forms and can be used as projectiles as well an form of armor. If there is no water vapor in the air or any kind of liquid around Angelica, she's not going to be able to use her ice manipulation * Ice Healing: Angelica can heal herself and others using ice and moisture In-game stats Starting information Skills Overview Trivia * Has shown signs for having a crush on Alexis Callaghan.